


Codename Proposal

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the months pass, Felicity continues to debate a codename for herself.  One night, she begins to tell some of her ideas to Oliver and he has a suggestion as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! My boyfriend actually gave me this plot bunny. (I know, right?) Anyway, it was pretty cute and so I wrote it out. I love Felicity wanting a codename! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I LOVE to know what you think so let me know! Thanks so much for reading!!!

“I still want a codename,” Felicity said as they entered the loft, throwing a look towards Oliver who was watching her with a straight face.

To anyone else, they would only see the slight amusement in his bright blue eyes but she could also see the slight apprehension.

She sighed, knowing this conversation would probably go about as well as the rest of times she’d brought up the desire for a codename since they’d returned to Star City three months ago.

Oliver always listened to her, agreeing with her thoughts on the matter, but there still hadn’t been a name chosen or used. She’d tried out a few on herself over the months, but nothing had stuck or worked, and Oliver hadn’t really offered any suggestions.

She knew a part of it was because he loved her name. He rarely used pet names for that reason. He’d told her just that one night as they lay in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her name whispered against her hair as they drifted off to sleep. 

It comforted him in a way he couldn’t truly explain, but his words were enough to help her understand.

But being back in Star City, with Ghosts and mad-men running around causing havoc, it occurred to her that the team said her name often over the comms.

Oliver locked the door behind them as Felicity kicked off her heels near the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second floor. She slung her purse over the couch before heading towards the kitchen and the bottle of red she’d been saving for a night like this one.

For every two bad guys they caught, five more seemed to pop up. Ghosts. They were everywhere. Damien Darhk was wreaking havoc on Star City, and they could never seem to get a step ahead of him.

They’d called it an early night after making contact with Lance about the latest information. While their relationship was still strained, a truce had been formed between Oliver and Quentin while they tried to protect the city.

As she turned around with two glasses and the bottle of wine in her hands, she caught Oliver quickly standing up, his hand slipping into his pocket.

She frowned, padding over to him and setting the glasses and bottle on the table next to them.

He’d been quiet on the drive home, his eyes constantly shifting to her. from past experiences, she knew he was working something out in his head - a puzzle or a solution - and when he’d figured it out or decided on an outcome, he would start talking, so she didn’t press. Instead, she set to uncorking and pouring the wine.

As she worked, she felt Oliver’s eyes on her, one hand still shoved deep into his jeans pocket.

Oracle, she thought, that’s not a bad name.

She heard Oliver chuckle beside her and knew she’d spoken out loud. Straightening, she held out one of the glasses which he took with a smile.

“Thank you,” he murmured and she raised her glass to toast.

“To no more bad guys...and a code name,” she said cheerfully, clinking her glass gently against his.

The corners of his mouth twitched and he nodded in agreement, drinking from his own glass, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Binary? Does that sound weird? I mean I do love the binary code,” she scrunched her nose as she spoke her thoughts out loud, rattling off some of the names she’d come up with over the past few days. “Codebreaker? Hackgirl? Oh! What about Wildcat? That has a certain ring to it...”

Oliver gave her a nonplussed look that quickly turned into a knowing smirk and Felicity remembered a silly conversation they'd had in bed one morning, and she shook her head, “That is not what I meant...”

His smile widened as his gaze darkened with desire and she sighed realizing that she did not know if she could handle Oliver calling her Wildcat over the comms every night.

She took a sip from her glass, her mind continuing to spin with possible names, coming up with another one.

“Call me Oracle,” she told him after savoring the way the wine tasted.

“What?” he asked, his brow furrowing.

“I want to see how it sounds,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“Felicity..”

The corners of her lips quirked upwards. “You’re really bad at this,” she teased.

That earned her a smile, and she leaned up, balancing herself on his arm as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Oracle?” Oliver finally said, acting as if he was tasting the word for the first time, drawing his brows together. 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Felicity asked quietly, staring at him with a soft smile.

And then she saw the way his eyes lit up.

He quickly set his wineglass down and then took hers, repeating the action, before taking a deep breath and meeting her gaze once more.

“What about Mrs. Queen?” he asked, eyes dancing and cheeks flushed.

Felicity was about to reply, reaching for her wine glass and wondering why he’d taken it away, when his words truly registered.

His eyes flicked up to his, and she watched as he dug back into his pocket, dropping to the floor on one knee.

One hand flew to her mouth and she gasped as he held out the ring, the light catching the large stone and making it sparkle.

“Oliver…”

“Felicity, will you marry me?” he asked softly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

She tried to form words three times before made it through.

“Yes,” she murmured, “Yes!”

She launched herself into his arms, and he caught her, twirling her around the quiet loft, the city the fought to protect asleep outside their windows.

Pulling back, he slanted his mouth over hers, pulling her in closer as he nipped at her lower lip. She smiled into the kiss, a feeling of overwhelming happiness and contentment flowing through her.

_Mrs. Queen._

She could get used to that. Although…

“I’m still going to need a real codename…”

Oliver grinned at her, taking her hand in his and slipping the ring on her finger. 

“We’ll work on it, Mrs. Queen…”

Yep, she would definitely get used to being called that.


End file.
